Era más que admiración
by Briel Black
Summary: Una tradición dice, Sakura, que si consigues dar un beso a la persona que amas bajo un muérdago, tendrás suerte y amor eterno con ésa persona.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Era más que admiración.**

¿Quién la mandaba a ella a ser tan despistada? No era que lo hubiera olvidado, sólo se le había hecho tarde. Sí, diría la verdad, que estaba entrenando y no había podido ver un reloj, era una justificación válida, ¿no?

Pero el sólo imaginarse a la Hokage gritándole y reclamándole todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida y culpándola por los errores que ella misma había cometido —como siempre hacía la sannin— la hacía sentirse atemorizada y con una fuerza invisible jalándole los brazos para que regresara por donde había entrado.

A pesar de que una insistente voz en su cabeza le decía que el regaño sería menor si iba en ese momento, se detuvo, motivada por el miedo o quizá por el cansancio de haber estado entrenado por varias horas; las razones, en ése momento le parecía triviales. Trató de serenarse, sólo había sido una hora, sólo una, ¿merecía un regaño por eso? Además, ni siquiera sabía para que la quería Tsunade-sama.

_"Ven mañana a las cuatro."_ Fue lo que dijo antes de correrla de su oficina y cerrar la puerta con una fuerza sobrehumana que no era adecuada para el momento. Confundida, la joven regresó a su casa para volver al día siguiente.

El sol se comenzaba a ocultar entre el horizonte y una resplandeciente luz anaranjada chocaba con su rostro, incluso lastimándole lo ojos, pero no le interesaba. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared y salió corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage al percatarse de que acababa de perder otros cinco minutos por quedarse absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegó, calmó su respiración para que no pareciera que estaba corriendo —aunque en ése momento fuera inútil— e hizo un vano intento por acomodar su rosada cabellera. Entró.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —gritó abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta y de nada más le dio tiempo, sólo sintió de un momento a otro un par de labios impactándose contra los suyos de la manera más desconcertante que pudo experimentar la muchacha de verdosas orbes, sólo atinó a cerrar los párpados sin detenerse a identificar a la persona que tenía enfrente. Era un contacto satisfactorio, por mucho que desconociera a aquél que estaba besándola, pero al sentirlo queriendo adentrarse en su boca, se deshizo de él con un empujón.

Fue hasta entonces que reaccionó a inspeccionar el sitio dónde se encontraba. Era factible que se hubiera equivocado de oficina entre su determinación por correr. Pero no, ahí estaba el escritorio, la silla, los papeles, la botella de sake, todo tal como lo recordaba del día anterior, menos su rubia sensei y unas curiosas plantas rojas que invadían por completo el techo ese día; no se había percatado antes que lo que recordaba blanco ahora era una mezcla heterogénea de carmín y verde.

Se sintió intrigada por aquello que colgaba sobre ella pero no halló a quien preguntarle. Miró a los lados nuevamente y ahí, en la ventana, pudo divisar una cabellera platinada que reconoció al instante.

—¿Ka... Kakashi-sensei? —la incógnita era más para sí misma que para su acompañante—. ¿Quién me...?

—Si el único que está aquí soy yo, supongo que habrá sido, Naruto. —comentó sarcásticamente antes de permitirle a su alumna terminar de formular su interrogante, hasta él se sorprendía de haber actuado del modo que lo había hecho.

—¿Qué es? —continuó el interrogatorio, señalando hacia arriba y mirando embelesada ésa peculiar planta.

—Muérdago.

—¿Y...?

—Una tradición dice, Sakura —intervino la Hokage entrando en su oficina—, que si consigues dar un beso a la persona que amas bajo una planta de éstas, tendrás suerte y amor eterno con ésa persona.

La joven estaba estupefacta. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado ahí?

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Sakura, dije a las cuatro y son casi las seis —declaró la sannin con un tono de voz severo, aún más que el que solía usar—. Espero que tengas algo bueno que decir, siendo qeu eres mi alumna, no toleraré que seas impuntual. ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto esperó...?

—Tsunade-sama, ¿podría permitirme hablar con ella? —interrumpió Kakashi. La Hokahe salió de su oficina sintiéndose molesta de que la sacaran cuando generalmente, ella era la que corría a los demás. _"Lo que una mujer hace por una botella de sake"_, se recriminó antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a una petrificada Sakura dentro de la oficina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mayor al sentir la mirada penetrante de la muchacha sobre él.

—¡¿Cómo que "que"? —interrogó estallando en cólera—. ¡No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que se te antoje! ¿Tú me besaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama hizo lo que le dijiste? ¿Por qué está esto en el te...? —se silenció al saber todas sus interrogantes resueltas. Sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas y bajó el rostro. Todo ocurría de un modo tan drástico que apenas le daba tiempo de asimilarlo.

Sintió al jounin acercándose a ella a paso lento y experimentó una sensación que no pudo describir, era como si muchas libélulas giraran dentro de todo su cuerpo queriendo salir por sus labios, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían y caería de bruces al suelo, pero sintió una mano tomándole sutilmente la barbilla y se perdió en los ojos de su profesor al verlo.

De nuevo, unieron sus labios, la joven estaba inmovilizada, fascinada. Nunca había experimentado dicha sensación, ni siquiera cuando se sabía enamorada de Sasuke o cuando Naruto la miraba de ése mismo modo. Jamás creyó que sintiera algo más que admiración por Kakashi.

Esta vez, Sakura correspondió aún desconociendo por qué lo hacía, pero se sentía bien y sólo a eso le dio importancia. Se separaron y ella seguía sintiéndose en una fantasía. Se miraron y quedaron atrapados en un silencio gutural, sólo conformándose con mirar los luceros del otro.

—Me haces esperar una hora y aún así, te dejo ver mi cara, debo estar loco. —decidió romper el silencio el de hebras grises. Arrancándole una débil sonrisa a la de ojos esmeralda.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto te he esperado yo? —bastó eso para que el jounin supiera que era correspondido y la besara nuevamente. 


End file.
